They Don't Call it Love for Nothing
by ThisTooShallPass1937
Summary: Sometimes, a person just needs a few encouraging words to go after what they want. Others need an example to follow, And some just need a hard shove that face plants them in the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story that I've published, so if it's terrible, please be gentle but I appreciate reviews to better my writing.**

**And I don't own this show or its characters, unfortunately. **

* * *

_I had a great time last night. Let's do it again. Soon. ~Emily_

Amy Raudenfeld had been staring at those words on her laptop screen for the better part of five minutes. She had met a lot of girls last night, and completely bombed with all of them. Apparently Emily something-or-other thought otherwise. Amy sighed and shut her laptop. Even though she had begged for Shane's help with this whole situation, there was a part of her that was hoping to completely fail with every girl she made eye contact with; that she wouldn't make a lasting impression. Usually, that's what happens. But no, this time Amy had to stumble across a girl that was actually interested in her.

It's not that Emily was ugly or anything; on the contrary, she was really pretty what with her long, wavy, blonde hair and clear blue eyes set in blemish-free skin. Her teeth weren't nasty or crooked, which was always a plus in Amy's book, and she wasn't too tall or too short, only about a mere two inches shorter than Amy. But Emily lacked something, and whatever that thing was, it was putting the taller blonde off.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the only thing the girl could talk about was horses. And boy, could she talk! There was a span of 43 minutes where Amy couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise, even if she tried. After spending over an hour with the girl, Amy dropped the lie about having to get home because she had to feed her dog. Emily let her go, but apparently thought this was the beginning of something and asked for her number. Amy gave the girl her email address instead, hoping the girl would take the lame hint that Amy wasn't into her. No such luck.

_Maybe I should see her again, she can't possibly have anymore to talk about on horses, _Amy thought as she fished around in her closet to find something to wear other than her 'hobo pajamas'. _And she was pretty decent at getting my mind off of Karma. _Her mother coming into her room interrupted her thoughts. Farrah Raudenfeld was a beautiful woman, and could compose herself in the direst situations. Unless you told her that her daughter was a lesbian, then she was a train wreck. It's not that she no longer loved her daughter, she did, but she didn't know how to handle this specific state of affairs.

"Hi, sweetie," she got out. "I brought you some clothes, all washed, dried, and folded." Amy noticed that her mother still had tears in her eyes and felt guilt wash over her. She loved her mother and she hated putting her through this. Truthfully, her mother was trying to understand everything, and Amy could cut her some slack since she knew how her mother was raised. Bruce had yet to speak a word to her, but that was due to the fact that he didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her. While he may wish Amy was different, she was Farrah's daughter, and he loved Farrah and would never do anything to hurt her or her family.

"Thanks, Mom." Amy took the basket from her and gave her a hug. "I know this is hard on you, but I really appreciate you not throwing me out."

"Oh, honey, I would never do that." Her mom pulled back and squeezed her shoulder. "And make sure you don't wear your pajamas to school, okay?" Amy rolled her eyes, but nodded. With that, her mother left.

The rest of the morning was spent with Amy getting ready for school while figuring out what she was going to say to Karma about her plans this past weekend. She was never good at lying to her best friend, but she also didn't feel like telling the red head that she was fairly certain she was a lesbian and, oh yeah, has feelings for her. Amy felt guilt come over her again when she remembered that she ignored all of Karma's calls and texts. She spent most of the weekend with Shane, partly because she wanted to hang out with him, but mostly to avoid Karma should she come over. Not to mention the lesbian clubs she had decided to try out Saturday and Sunday night, something she did only because Shane begged her to just go out and find a girl. And find one she did.

Possibly.

Probably not.

* * *

Amy saw Karma before the red head saw her. Amy had actually accepted Bruce's offer to drive her and Lauren to school to avoid boarding the bus with Karma. As soon as she got to the school, she took off to the rooftop, her new favorite place to get away and think. Plus, from this view, she could watch out for Karma and know where she was. The blonde should've given her friend more credit, though, because as soon as Karma walked through the quad and didn't see Amy, she looked up and noticed her sitting on the ledge again. She could've tried to escape, but there was only one way up to the roof and they would surely cross paths. Amy prepared herself for the bombardment of questions, and possible anger that was going to be thrown her way.

_Maybe she'll think I was sick, or that I lost my phone_ Amy thought as she heard the door to the roof open with a creak.

"Hey," Karma said softly as she stood a few feet behind Amy, not wanting to get too close to the edge. When the blonde didn't turn around, Karma continued, "Any particular reason you were MIA this weekend?"

Amy sighed. "Mom wanted to spend family time, what with the wedding coming up and all."

"You know I can tell when you're lying," she said coolly. Amy frowned. Damn Karma and her ability to read the blonde. "Plus I stopped by your house when your mother was home and she told me you were at Shane's." Amy finally swung her legs over the ledge and stood up.

"Alright, fine, I was at Shane's."

"Well why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?" Karma asked impatiently. Now the anger was coming out. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well maybe I didn't want to talk to you!" Amy shouldered her messenger bag and began to walk towards the door. She didn't want to fight with Karma, not right now. She was afraid she would say something she wasn't ready to reveal.

"Amy!" Karma was right on the blonde's heels as they descended the stairs. "Are you still mad at me about not singing the song to you first? Look, I'm sorry, alright. And if you had answered my calls, you would've known that." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, that has nothing to do with it! I don't care that you actually finally grew a pair and sang in front of other people. What I hate is the fact that you did it just so some guy, who is a complete jackass, will fall for you!"

Karma latched onto Amy's wrist so the blonde couldn't run out the door when they reached the bottom of the stairs; they couldn't be seen fighting in public. "Liam's not a jackass!"

"Really? He's making out with my fake girlfriend when he knows that we're in a relationship! Only jackasses do that."

"That's cause I told him it was an open relationship." Amy's eyebrows shot up.

"Why the hell would you tell him that?"

"Because having this secret thing with him is the only way I could get him to fall in love with me," Karma snapped. Amy shook her head.

"Then why don't we just break up so you can be with him?" she snarled. Karma broke her gaze and when she looked back, Amy noticed she had tears in her eyes. The blonde instantly felt her anger dissipating.

"Because he's not who I thought he was," Karma said softly. Amy's heart shattered at how her best friend's voice quivered at the end of her statement.

"What happened?" Karma told Amy about how she saw Liam get into the car with the Skwerkle representative, and by the end of the story, Amy had sworn she was going to castrate the boy. How dare he do this! How dare he lie and hurt Karma!

"I'm so sorry, Karma," Amy said as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "Do you want me to beat him up? And by me, I mean someone else who could actually do damage." Karma giggled.

"No, I already yelled at him about it. Thanks though."

"Anytime."

"You know what sucks?" Amy 'hmmed'. "Even though he did that, I still like him." Amy felt her hopefulness that the red head would break it off with Liam disappear. The two stared at each other for a moment before Karma spoke again. "I can't help the way I feel about him," she said softly.

Amy let out a humorless chuckle. "I get that, seriously, I do." A beat went by. "Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you this weekend, I'm just frustrated cause I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt, and being your best friend and fake girlfriend, it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen." Karma smiled then, and took her hand, and Amy felt her breath hitch. How had she never noticed how beautiful her best friend was?

"My hero," Karma said while giggling. She pulled Amy so that the two exited the stairwell and were outside in the quad again. "I'm sorry too, for blowing up at you on Friday. And thanks for being my best friend; I don't know what I would do without you." Then she stood up on her tip toes and closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss caught Amy by surprise, but she quickly recovered and reciprocated. The kiss was slow, and perfect to the blonde, butterflies were erupting in her stomach. It ended too quickly for her liking, though. Karma pulled back and looked up at Amy whose eyes fluttered open.

"I'll see you at lunch," she said before giving a quick peck to the blonde and then she hurried past her. Amy turned and watched the red head go. If it weren't for the voices she heard, making the blonde realize that she was in plain view of many fellow students, she wouldn't feel the way she did now; the butterflies and good feels had vanished to be replaced by a feeling like someone had plunged a hand into her chest and squeezed her heart until it felt like it was about to burst.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," she mumbled to herself before heading to her first class.

_October 9, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

_My grandpa used to tell me that a special person comes along when one least expects it. Well, I haven't been expecting that for quite a while and BAM! It's suddenly there full force. I'm actually kind of upset that it's this certain person that I like, because now, I don't know what to do._


	2. October 13, 2013

**A/N: Alright, here's the next one *smiles***

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

* * *

"Wait, so why were you at Shane's?" Karma and Amy were sitting in the grass on a blanket eating lunch. Well, Amy was eating, Karma was interrogating her about her weekend.

"He just wanted to hang out. He told me I owed him for being my fake date to homecoming," she explained while munching on some pretzels.

"Well, did you guys do anything fun?" Amy felt herself tense up; she hated lying but there was no way in hell she was telling Karma about her searching for a real girlfriend.

"Nah, just kinda hung out, he showed me his whole wardrobe though. That took quite a while." They both giggled. "What did you do?"

"Watched House Hunters." They both laughed; the only time Karma watched that show was when she was with Amy.

"Wow, you must've been really bored to do that," Amy pointed out.

"I was," Karma agreed. "My best friend/fake girlfriend ditched me for the gay popular boy." Amy smiled at her friend's faux sadness and pout. She took another handful of pretzels and shoved them in her mouth.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Karma said suddenly. "What's going on between you and Oliver, huh?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Amy nearly choked on her mouthful of food and coughed a bit before getting some water. She had completely forgotten about Oliver!

"Oh, um, nothing," she said quickly once she was done coughing. "He wasn't what I'm looking for. But I'm sure we could be friends."

_I hope we can be friends; he was a cool guy._

Karma frowns. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. Don't worry though, you'll find a guy. Until then, you're stuck with me," she smirked.

"Damn, I was hoping to get away," Amy said. Karma let out an insulting noise and shoved the blonde who was giggling.

* * *

Before her last class of the day, Amy found herself standing in front of the door that led to Oliver's secret hideout. She took a calming breath (she had never dumped a guy before! If you could even call this a dumping) and rapped on the door lightly. When there was no answer, she silenced the part of her telling herself to just come back another time and let herself in. Amy eyes squinted in confusion when she realized the room was empty.

_I thought he hung out here during his last class all the time… _She turned around and collided with a body that was standing just outside the door.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly before glancing up and meeting Oliver's eyes.

"Breaking and entering my lair?" he asked with a smirk. "Did you take anything? Should I file a police report?" Amy felt herself smile, more relaxed since he didn't seem angry at her.

"Technically, I didn't break in; the door was unlocked."

"Oh, so just entering without permission, then?" He chuckled.

"I was looking for you," Amy explained. "I wanted to talk." Oliver nodded before brushing past her into the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked hesitantly once they were both seated. He noticed that Amy seemed nervous; she kept glancing at the walls and not meeting his eyes. The blonde finally just blurted it out.

"What we did-that kiss, I mean- can't happen again. And it's not that I don't like you, I do, but I'm dating Karma and I'm gay, like so gay, like Ellen DeGeneres gay, so obviously that wouldn't work. I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry I did and I'll under-"

"Whoa, Amy, slow down," Oliver said. The blonde immediately clamped her mouth shut. "I get it, okay? I'm not going to apologize for the kiss, cause it was pretty great. But I am sorry for even attempting to go after you when I know you're in a relationship. I just had hope, ya know?" Amy felt guilt take over her body. He was such a sweet boy. "So, no hard feelings?" Amy shook her head.

"Any chance we can be friends?" she asked quietly. Oliver smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"And he agreed?" Shane asked disbelievingly. Amy nodded. "Wow, sounds like a good guy. You sure he's not gay?" Amy's lip quirked up and she shook her head.

The two were at Applebee's having lunch. After getting through the rest of the week (barely), Amy decided to try the gay club again and told Shane about it. He immediately jumped on board and the two had decided to get something to eat before prowling.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him?" Amy asked wildly. "He's such a good guy!"

"Probably because he has a penis," Shane stated. "Ya know, most lezzies don't care for that certain reproductive organ."

"But it's not like I'm obsessed with vaginas or anything." Shane scrunched his nose in disgust. Before he could say anything, the waitress came and took their orders.

"Yes, but that's because when you fall for a person, you fall for who they are." He said it as a statement instead of a question. Amy nodded and explained how she had told the exact same thing to Karma. "How are you two, by the way?" The blonde immediately deflated, as if all the energy was sucked out of her. She had told Shane the story about how Karma was angry at Liam for the Skwerkle, and how after only a few days, she had immediately jumped back into his arms when he apologized and told her that the representative was his aunt, and that she was just picking him up to go to a family function.

Bullshit.

That was on Thursday, today was Saturday, and Amy had yet to accept Karma's apology, even though the red head had been texting and calling nonstop. She was lived that Karma was willing to go back to the douchebag and Karma was upset that her best friend wasn't happy for her and wasn't being supportive about her relationship with Liam.

"Not good, we haven't gone this long without talking since…well since we became friends."

"Seriously? You guys never had a fight?"

"No, we did, but when it was just the two of us, we had to get over them quickly since we were each other's only friends. Plus, I'd classify them more as arguments than fights. Like, this one time, we fought over which Jonas brother was cuter." Amy smiled, thinking about the memory and how obsessed they used to be over boy bands. "I swore to my mom that I was never gonna speak to Karma again, and she ended up spending the night later that day."

"That's just sad," Shane commented. Amy glared at him.

* * *

A few hours later, Amy and Shane were once again at the club. Every Saturday night and every other Sunday night were ladies night. And there were indeed a lot of ladies. Amy noticed a few from the week before and made a mental note to steer clear of them. No need to revisit that humiliation. Of course, she forgot about someone.

"Amy!" The blonde turned around to see Emily the horse lover making her way through the throng of people. Amy groaned inwardly and fought the urge to just bolt for the door. She actually contemplated it, but by the time she saw how far away the exit was Emily was next to her. "Did you get my email?"

"Oh, uh, no, I didn't actually," Amy lied. "My laptop has been on the fritz cause my cat slept on it and thought it would be a splendid place to wake up and puke. I told him that if he ever came home drunk like that again, I would kick him out."

Emily blinked owlishly at her.

_Well, that one went right over her head_.

"You told me you were allergic to cats last time," Emily accused after a moment.

_Did I say that? Ah, shit, I did_.

"I am!" Amy said quickly. "But it's nothing too serious and he's my mom's and he usually stays out of my room. Unless he wants to find a place to puke. Or poop. Or lick himself." Emily made a face of disgust.

"Uh, alright. Anyways, wanna find a place to sit?" Before Amy could respond, she felt an arm slip around her waist. She jumped a little at the contact and whipped her head to the left to see a brunette standing next to her; a brunette who looked familiar.

"Hey, sorry that took so long," the girl said. "The bartender obviously is new and doesn't know how to count change." Amy felt a glass being shoved into her hand and grabbed it as reflex. She gaped at the brunette standing next to her, who met her eyes with a smile before turning towards Emily.

"Oh, I wasn't aware we were having someone else join us…" the girl trailed off and shifted her eyes back to Amy, who still looked dumbstruck. She winked. Amy felt the hand on her waist give her a light squeeze, which seemed to kick her in gear.

"Uh, w-we're not," she stuttered. "Emily and I were just, um, catching up." Emily was staring at the pair in confusion.

"So, I'll see ya around?" Amy asked after a moment. Emily blinked and broke out of her haze.

"Uh, yeah, sure." With that, the shorter blonde stomped off.

As soon as she was out of the pair's sight, the girl snatched her hand off of Amy's waist.

"First of all, I'm sincerely sorry about doing that to you," she began as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "But you seemed super uncomfortable and in need of saving so I thought I'd come and be Catwoman…or Wonder Woman. Whatever floats your boat." Amy just stared at her, trying to figure out why the brunette seemed familiar.

She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and grey eyes that were framed by long eyelashes. Her nose was thin and long, it seemed to almost reach her mouth, which was set in a nervous smile. She was short, probably around 5'3". The girl in question just stood there looking at Amy sheepishly.

"You're the waitress," Amy said once realization dawned on her. "the one from Applebee's." The brunette smiled shyly.

"Indeed I am." She thrust her hand out. "Hi, I'm Kendall." Amy took it and introduced herself.

* * *

The two girls spent the rest of the night talking and taking sips of their drinks only to almost spray them back out due to laughter. Amy learned quite a bit about Kendall, such as she was a junior at Westlake High (Hester's rivals), was the youngest of four (had three older brothers), and was originally from Indiana where she learned how to water ski.

Amy had not been this cheerful since this whole 'let's be fake lesbians together' thing started. She had had a constant pain in her heart. And really who could blame her? But talking with Kendall was so refreshing; she didn't have to watch what she said or did, she could just be herself.

Kendall was in the middle of telling a story of how she had indirectly broken one of her brother's collarbones when Amy's phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and saw Karma's face. Immediately, she didn't feel so carefree anymore; she felt a lead weight in her stomach. She thought back to how angry she was when Karma told her how she and Liam had made up. But now, she was feeling a bit guilty about her rage. How could she be angry at Karma for just going after what she wanted? Especially when Amy was too cowardly to go after her own heart's desires?

Amy opened and read the text, and she felt her heart turn to ice.

_**GUESS WHAT! LIAM TOLD ME IF I WERE SINGLE HE WOULD DATE ME! I think we should stage a break up.**_

_How could this happen? How can Karma not see how I feel about her?_

_Maybe because you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel. And now it's too late cause she's gonna date the 'hottest guy in school' and be all happy and smiley and they're gonna get married and have beautiful babies and-_

"Hey, you alright?" Amy was smacked out of her inner turmoil monologue by Kendall's voice. She snapped her eyes back to the brunette to see the girl observing her with a worried expression. "You're really pale; are you sick? You can go home if you're not feeling well, I'd und-"

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

_October 13, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

_Do you know how much courage it takes to ask someone out? A. Lot. Maybe that's why I was shocked when the words came out. I wasn't expecting them. At least, not that soon. But they're out there and we're going out soon._

_In short, tonight wasn't a complete bust_.

**A/N numero dos: I promise the story picks up from here. Oh, and I have nothing against horses or the people who like them**


	3. October 20, 2013

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I wuv dem. And trust me, if I could spend all my time writing I would. Sorry this chapter took a while; the words just weren't coming to me**

**Oh, and I know that Karma is sometimes referred to as a brunette (and she probably is) but she seems to be a red headed to me. So please just ignore that little detail if it's not your cup of tea.**

"I'm confused," Amy stated before licking a rogue drop of ice cream off her cone. The two were sitting outside on a picnic table. _Murphy's_ was a beloved ice cream store and the two had forgone watching some Netflix to get some jolly good creamy dessert. "Liam said he would date you if you were single; did he forget that you're a lesbian?"

The redhead sitting across from her shrugged. "I'll tell him I'm bi."

The words came out before Amy had a chance to stop them.

"Are you? Bi that is." Karma snapped her head up from her caramel sundae. She stared at Amy with wide eyes.

"Uh, I don't know," she replied as she thought about it. "Probably not though; I've never had feelings for another girl."

Amy felt like she had been slapped.

_Well, that hurt more than I thought it would._

"So, um," Amy cleared her throat. "you were thinking we should stage a breakup?" Karma's eyes lit up and she immediately straightened in her seat.

"Oh! Yeah, I mean, Liam told me he didn't like the idea of sneaking around with someone who's in a relationship. So, if we broke up, we could actually be together."

"I see," Amy gritted out while she averted her gaze.

"Whoa, please turn down your excitement, it's distracting," Karma said sarcastically. Amy rolled her eyes, but tried to act a little more enthusiastic.

"That's great, Karma!" The words felt like vinegar coming out of Amy's mouth, but she lived to see Karma happy. Plus, if she and Karma broke off their fake relationship, they could go back to being best friends and Amy could possibly find another girl. She may already have.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Karma talking again.

"It should probably be public, like at school, so that people see it and believe it, and, ergo, Liam believes it." Amy just nodded.

The redhead continued to talk, but Amy zoned out, day dreaming about what it would be like if Karma actually returned her feelings.

Amy was broken out of her daydreams when Karma grabbed her hand. The blonde looked at her friend, confused, before Karma brought her other hand up to tangle in blonde hair. By the time Amy realized what was happening, Karma's lips were on hers.

The kiss was glorious, as it always was for Amy. Karma had taken Amy's top lip hostage and would release it only to capture it again. Amy sighed and wished they could just keep kissing forever.

But of course, Karma pulled away too soon.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I saw some kids from school staring and I thought we could give them a show."

Amy nodded stupidly, still reeling from the kiss and trying to grasp her bearings.

_God, why does this happen to me?_

* * *

Amy was folding laundry in her room, waiting for Kendall to show up when Karma burst through her door.

"Are you ready?" Amy froze.

_How does she know about my date with Kendall? Did Shane tell her? Oh, I'm gonna kill that boy!_

"Uh, for what?" Karma gave her an exasperated look.

"For Shane's party! Being the cutest fake couple in school, it is our duty to attend and interact with the common folk," she finished in a British accent.

Amy raised her eyebrow.

Karma laughed. "Alright, fine, but we still have to go! Liam's gonna be there!"

_Oh, yes, the great and powerful Liam Booker_.

"I don't think I can go, Karm." Karma's face fell.

"What? Why not?"

Amy tried to think of the best way to get around this without flat out lying her best friend. "I already have plans."

_Alright, that's not lying. I do have plans. _

Before Karma could question her further, the two heard the doorbell ring through the house.

Amy felt a shiver of excitement race through her body before her nerves swept in. Then she remembered that Karma was still here and felt even more nervous about her best friend meeting Kendell and the whole thing blowing up.

All of this happened within a second and Karma snapped her head back to Amy.

"Who's that?"

"Uh…" Amy decided to just run down the stairs to answer the door.

Sure enough, Kendall stood on the other side with a shy smile. She was wearing a navy blue summer dress that brought out the dark grey of her eyes.

She failed to notice the uncomfortable look that was plastered on Amy's face. "Hi," she greeted.

Before Amy could respond, she heard Karma behind her. "Who's this?" she whispered in the blonde's ear. Kendall's face fell a bit when she saw Karma.

Amy felt nauseous.

_This cannot be happening._

"Um, Karma this is Kendall. Kendall, Karma." The two girls looked at each other and smiled politely.

"Is she coming to the party with us?" Karma asked. Kendall raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought we were-" She didn't get to finish because Amy stepped outside and shut the door in Karma's face. The blonde latched onto Kendall's wrist and pulled her down the entry walk a little ways. She talked as she pulled.

"Look, I promise I'll explain everything! Just please don't tell Karma about our date!" Amy had never spoken so fast in her life.

Before the older girl could ask what the hell was going on, Karma had opened the door and followed.

"Um, am I missing something?"

"Nope! Let's all go to the party!" Amy exclaimed, before Kendall could say something else.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three girls walked through the door of Shane's house. Karma grabbed Amy's hand and laced their fingers together. Kendall stood to the side, glowering. This was not what she had signed up for. She scanned the crowd, trying to find the kitchen while Amy and Karma greeted their classmates.

Amy latched onto Kendall's wrist when the latter started to walk away. "Meet in the backyard in ten minutes, I'll explain everything." Kendall rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back before stomping into the throng of people.

Amy felt her heart clench; she hated doing this to Kendall.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, babe," Karma said. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Amy soundly on the lips. The blonde tried to enjoy it, but it was hard when she was shaking with guilt and nerves.

Amy watched Karma head to the kitchen, so she noticed how her best friend spotted Liam and immediately started a conversation with him.

She frowned.

"Hey!" Shane said as she stepped up to Amy. "I thought you had a date tonight?"

"I did-I mean, I do. But Kendall showed up when Karma was at my house and I couldn't very well tell her to come here without me cause I had a date…with a girl."

"So…is Kendall here?" Shane asked. Amy nodded. "When then why the hell are you talking to me? Go find this girl and party with her. We both know Karma's gonna disappear with Liam anyways."

"True." With that, Amy went to the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Amy found Kendall in the backyard. She was sitting on one of the lawn chairs glaring at the fence that lined the side of the yard. Amy took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Ya know, it's not gonna move," she said. "The fence I mean." Kendall shot a glare in the blonde's direction. "Okay…"

Kendall stood up from her seat and charged Amy. "I've done this too many times; be with someone who isn't out, someone who is just experimenting, someone who's already in a relationship!"

"But we're not dat-"

"Oh so you just hold hands with all your friends?!"

"Just let me ex-"

"No! I can't get hurt again!" She shoved past Amy but the blonde reached out and grabbed her wrist, forcing the girl to turn back to her.

"Please," she pleaded. Kendall's angry expression didn't leave, but Amy could see her eyes soften a little bit.

"It better be a damn good story," Kendall spat after a minute. Amy felt her lips quirk up the tiniest of bits. She led the other girl back to the bench, sat them down and explained the situation.

After everything was out, Kendall sat there, pensive. Amy was wringing her hands in her lap. The more she told, the more ridiculous it seemed and there was a part of her that was worried that the brunette wouldn't believe her at all.

"So," Kendall started. "you two are pretending to be lesbians so that you'll be popular and so Karma can have Liam." Amy nodded. "But after kissing her, you felt things and now you're saying you're a lesbian?" Again the blonde nodded. Kendall morphed her face into a sympathetic expression. "That's some pretty tough shit right there."

Amy laughed, feeling the weight lifting off her shoulders. "You don't have to tell me that."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, letting the noise from inside the house envelope them.

"Well," Kendall said after a while. "are we going to do this or what?"

Amy was taken aback. "Do what?"

"Make your best friend jealous," Kendall stated as if it was obvious. Amy imitated a fish, her mouth opening and closing several times with wide eyes.

"Karma isn't a lesbian; she doesn't like me like that."

The brunette scoffed. "I had to endure you two the whole way here. She loves you, I have a feeling she just doesn't know it yet."

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not. Just trust me on this one."

Amy stared at Kendall in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"How do you think I found out I was a les? Fell in love with my best friend, took a shot, and now she doesn't talk to me."

"So you can understand why I don-"

"Karma's different!" Kendall interrupted. "She's not what my ex best friend was. She'll feel the same way you do about her. I promise."

Amy mulled over everything that the brunette was saying to her and after a long while she spoke. "So, how're we gonna do this?"

_October 21, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

_Why the hell did I agree to do this? I can't help but feel like it's gonna blow up in my face. But I also can't imagine the friendship breaking._

_Guess we'll see how it goes!_


	4. November 3, 2013

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They keep me writing.****For this chapter, Amy's texts are bold while Kendall's are **_like this_

**Get it? Got it? Good**_. _

**Alright, without further ado, the fourth chapter! *smiles***

**Disclaimer: The show/characters are not mine. Except for Kendall.**

* * *

_This is ridiculous. Why the fuck did I agree to do this?_

Amy was pacing in her room. It was the morning after she had agreed with Kendall to go forward with their plan. Their plan to make Karma jealous.

At first, Amy was just so desperate for Karma to return her feelings that she agreed. But now that she had slept on it, the blonde was wondering where her brain went last night to go along with such a thing.

Oh yeah, to daydream about her and Karma actually being together.

Damn brain.

Feeling as if she were about to throw up, Amy picked up her phone and texted Kendall.

**I don't think I can do this …**

A few minutes later, she got a response.

_Do what, sleep in like a normal person?_

Amy glanced at her clock. She had to agree with Kendall on that one; who wakes up at 7:30 on a weekend when they don't have to?

**I don't think I can go along with 'the plan'…**

The responding text came faster than the one before.

_Yes, you can! And you don't need to put quotes around it. It's not like we're CIA operatives or anything_

Amy smirked**.**

**That's what you think…**

**But I still don't think I can do this…**

_I'm not getting anymore sleep am I? Amy! Just relax. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with._

**I'm not comfortable with the plan!**

_Except that. Just give it a month Amy and I promise that if it's not working or you're still uncomfortable with it, we'll stop._

**Then what'll happen?**

_What do ya mean?_

**Will we still be friends?**

_Nope, I'm planning on moving to the Netherlands to avoid seeing you ever again_

_Nothing's gonna happen, except you and Karma will be a real couple_

**I hope you're right…**

_I am! _

_And stop with the *…* it's nerve wracking! I keep waiting for you to hurdle through my bedroom window or something_

**Whatever**

**...**

…_You're infuriating_

* * *

Due to conflicting schedules and this horrid institution called 'school', the two girls couldn't meet to lay out a plan until a couple weeks later.

"Alright, so Karma doesn't know you're a lesbian, correct?" Kendall asked from where she was sitting on Amy's bed.

The blonde was nervously pacing in front of her, her anxiousness practically buzzing from her body. The more they talked about this, the more she doubted it would work. She was so stuck in her own world that she didn't hear the other girl's question.

Kendall reached out and pinched Amy.

"Ow! What?"

"Does Karma know you're a lesbian?" she asked bluntly. Amy shook her head before slumping down on her bed.

"I don't know if I can tell her," she said quietly.

"I think you should." Amy sat up so fast she got dizzy from the blood rushing out of her head.

"No way."

"Amy, if you want to be with her, she's gonna have to know that you're into girls," Kendall explained. She paused. "You are into girls, aren't you?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, ever since I kissed Karma, I haven't been able to get her outta my head. And, I've actually noticed other girls, too."

"This is good, Amy; it's always good to know who you are." Amy nodded. "So, you should tell her."

"No!" The blonde hopped off the bed and started pacing again. "If I tell her I'm gay, then she's gonna know that I have feelings for her and she'll find it weird and then never want to be friends again and I'll grow up to be a cat lady and-ow!"

Kendall had pinched Amy again. "Stop and breathe for two seconds!" the brunette begged. Amy made a show of taking a deep breath, to which Kendall rolled her eyes, and then began to pace again.

"I swear to God, if you keep pacing I'm gonna drop kick you out of the window," Kendall threatened. Amy rolled her eyes, but ceased to pace. "Now, just because you tell Karma that you found out you were gay after you kissed her doesn't mean you have feelings for her."

"But I do-"

"Kissing her made you realize that you liked girls better than boys. Girls have softer faces and lips and what not. It doesn't necessarily mean that you have a crush on _her_."

Amy marinated that for a moment. "Are you trying to tell me that I don't have feelings for Karma?"

"No, you do." The blonde scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why did you tell me all that."

"Cause that's what you're gonna tell her."

Amy's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ooohhh…"

"And she gets it," Kendall deadpanned. "So you tell your wittle cwush that you found out you were gay after kissing a girl and that it probably could've been any girl. If you explain that, she may not think that you have feelings for her."

"But what if she does think I like her?"

Kendall shrugged. "Then that's what she'll think. She won't abolish your friendship; she cares about you too much." Amy nodded in understanding. "Plus, I can pretend to be your girlfriend, and she won't believe that you like her."

"What if she doesn't like me and just goes to Liam?" Amy felt herself spinning off into another world again where Karma and Liam are dating and she's all by her lonesome. It felt like her heart had been ripped out.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Amy met Kendall's eyes. "Are you willing to put it all on the line to see if Karma feels the same way? Or are you gonna _let_ that douchbag have her?"

Hearing those words lit a fire in Amy and hardened her gaze.

She wasn't giving up Karma. Not without a fight.

* * *

The next day at school, Amy was perusing through her locker when Karma strolled up to her.

"I think we should do it," she stated confidently. Amy's mind reeled and she felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Uh, do what?"

"Break up," Karma said as if it were obvious. Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Due to her very, um, _vivid _dream she had the night before concerning her best friend/fake girlfriend, the blonde had immediately thought of something else.

"Oh…yeah that." Karma looped her arms through the other girls and the two headed toward their classes.

"So, Shane is having another party this weekend-" God, does he have one _every_ weekend? "and I was thinking that we could get into a fight there about something or other and we can end it."

When Amy didn't respond for a while, Karma asked her what she thought of her plan.

"I don't know if that's gonna work, Karm," Amy confessed.

Karma's face dropped. "Why not?" Amy stopped and tugged her arm out so the two could talk face to face.

"Don't you think it'll be weird if we break up and then you and Liam get together right away? Plus, we're known as the cutest couple in school and people won't like it if we break it off; you're popularity is gonna shoot down."

Karma mulled that over for a few minutes. "Well, what if I tell Liam the truth? That way, he and I can be real dating and you and I can still be fake dating."

Amy was striving to find an excuse to tell Karma exactly why they _shouldn't_ do that, but none was forthcoming.

The redhead took the other girl's silence as an affirmative and smiled. "Great! I'll tell Liam about us, and I'll see you at lunch."She quickly kissed the other girl before taking off.

_Why the hell does she always kiss me at a time that I can't enjoy it? _

Amy, fighting to not hit her head against a wall, fished her phone out of her pocket and texted Kendall.

**Abort the plan! Karma just said she was going to tell Liam the truth and the two are going to start dating :( **

It wasn't until halfway through her first class that she got a response.

_There's a silver lining to all of this. Karma and Liam date, you tell Karma you're gay, and we double_

**But what's the point now? She's with Liam!**

_For the time being, because she hasn't realized that she's in love with you yet._

**No this is fucking ridiculous! Karma doesn't love me the way I love her and the sooner I come to terms with that, the better**

_But she does love you!_

**I know you think so, but you don't know her like I do. She doesn't love me like that**

_Amy, even a fucking blind person can see the chemistry between you two. I don't have to know her to know that while you guys are best friends, there's more there, it's just hidden a little bit._

**Or maybe nothing's hidden at all and she just likes me as a friend. No way. I'm not risking our friendship by telling her this. She's with Liam now and there's nothing I can do**

_I didn't realize you were a coward_

**Stop**

_No. You're a fucking coward who would rather let the girl of her dreams slip away with some sleazebag, (who I'm betting is gonna try and take her v card very soon) than go after her yourself _

**But I can't lose her, it would destroy me**

_You won't lose her! Just TRUST me on this one_

Amy let out a frustrated sigh

**Fine**

_Great! Now the first thing you have to do is tell Karma that you're a lesbian_

**Any chance I can skip that part?**

_Nope. It's required. And I suggest you do it soon._

Amy groaned and put her phone back.

* * *

Amy was pacing in her room (she felt like she had been doing that a lot lately), waiting for Karma to get there. She swore to herself that she was going to tell the redhead the truth. Tonight.

She wasn't expecting to be this panicky. All these 'what if' questions kept speeding through her head, and she had nearly called Kendall to call off this whole thing again. Nine times.

"Okay, Amy," the blonde told herself. "You can do this. Just…blurt it out! She may be surprised…taken aback…but she's your best friend and she'll still love you." Amy looked to the ceiling and wondered how she got into this whole mess, until the door burst open.

"Hey, you," Karma greeted as she shut the door. "What's so important?" Amy shifted from foot to foot, just staring at the other girl. Karma raised her eyebrows. "Amy? What's going on?" she asked when the blonde didn't answer.

That kicked the blonde into gear and she grabbed Karma by the shoulders. "Here. Just sit here," she said as moved the redhead until she was sitting on the foot of the bed. By this point, Karma was getting worried.

"Is everything okay?"

Amy nodded, and then shook her head, and then nodded again. Karma's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's just-I have to tell you something and I'm scared about how you'll take it." Karma just sat there silently, waiting for Amy to continue.

_Now or never._

"Alright, so you know how we've been…faking it? Faking being lesbians, I mean?" Karma nodded. "Well…I haven't."

Amy wasn't sure what to expect when she finally uttered those words: silence, anger, hopefully love?

Well, she got confusion.

Karma had tilted her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't understand," she said slowly.

Amy sighed. "I'm not faking being gay…I am gay."

Karma blinked. The two stared at each other, Amy wishing the world would swallow her whole.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait," Karma said after a minute. "You're gay? As in you like girls?" Amy nodded. "Wha- when did this happen?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, I guess…always. I just didn't know." Silence descended upon the pair. Amy was watching Karma carefully, who in turn was looking everywhere but at Amy, trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"What made you figure it out?" Karma asked as she caught the blonde's eyes again.

Amy glanced down to her feet as she contemplated what to say next. "Uh, I guess, um kissing you."

Karma's eyes widened and she immediately leapt up from the bed.

"Before you jump to conclusions," Amy exclaimed before Karma could get a word out. "that doesn't mean that I like you in that way! I just noticed that I enjoyed kissing girls way more than boys."

Karma was silent as she stared at Amy, mouth agape. "Wait, so let me get this straight," she said "you're a lesbian who found out she was gay after kissing me?"

This was the moment. She could tell Karma the truth and hope for the best…or just blatantly lie.

She chose the latter.

"I actually felt things for other girls too…before. But you're the first girl I've kissed and it just all came crashing down. I didn't know how to tell you and I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and the whole thing with my mom-"

"Amy stop!" The blonde clamped her mouth shut. "You thought I wouldn't want you to be my friend?" Amy just continued to stare at the other girl. "That's ridiculous! You're my best friend and nothing's going to change that," Karma stated firmly.

Amy let out a breath; it felt like Atlas had taken the world off of her shoulders and proceeded to carry it himself. "Really?"

Karma nodded. "I mean, this is kind of shocking to me, but I love you and even though I'm not the best at being a friend sometimes, I've always wanted you to be happy." She smiled and held out her arms. Amy just grinned and flung herself into Karma's arms.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how much this means to me," Amy breathed out while the two hugged. And it really did mean a lot to her.

But she still had that niggling feeling in her mind that comes to everyone when they tell a lie.

_November 3, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"_

_Freddy Mercury hit it right on the head. Perhaps he had fallen for someone he shouldn't have, too. I can't believe this is actually going on; that she knows._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter was difficult for me to write, particularly the Amy/Karma scene. The next chapter dives right into Amy and Kendall executing their top secret plan!**

**Stay tuned! And as always, please review :) **


	5. November 15, 2013

**A/N: Yo peeps! Hope everyone is doing well! Another chapter for ya, enjoy!**

**I don't own Faking It or any of the characters. Except for Kendall.**

* * *

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Kendall yelled in Amy's ear as she squeezed the air out of the blonde's lungs. The blonde winced. She wasn't fond of loud noises, particularly someone screaming in her ear.

But she supposed that Kendall had some right.

"Uh, thanks, Ken," Amy mumbled awkwardly. It's not that she wasn't into hugs; she just wasn't into unnecessary touching. Unless it involved Karma. And Kendall had been hugging her for well over five minutes.

The shorter girl gave her one last good squeeze before releasing her.

"Sorry," she said, smiling. "I'm just so happy you did this!"

"I couldn't tell," Amy deadpanned. "I'm fairly certain that if I could get pregnant by hugs, I would have three kids already." Kendall gave her an exasperated look but stepped away.

"Are you okay?" Amy scrunched her eyebrows. "I mean, I was just wondering if you were expecting a different reaction from Karma when you told her."

The blonde shrugged. "It could've gone a lot worse. Sure, I would give anything for Karma to return my feelings, but at least she still loves me…even though it's platonically," she added sullenly. She collapsed on her bed.

"But it's only temporary!" Kendall added optimistically as she jumped on the bed repeatedly. "Soon you and Karma will be taking in the world scenically as lovebirds!" Amy lifted her head from where it had been face down on her comforter to gape up at the brunette, who was smiling widely down at her.

"How much sugar did you have this morning?" she asked after a moment. Kendall rolled her eyes.

"Not much." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, a lot! But it's needed if we're going to figure out the next step in this plan." Amy nodded.

"And the next step is…?"

"To make Karma jealous!" Kendall squealed excitedly. She bounded off the bed and went over to her backpack that was lying on the floor. She pulled out some markers and a decently sized whiteboard…and an easel.

_What the fuck?_

Amy stared in wonder as Kendall set up her 'Planning Board'.

"Okay, where did you get that bag, Mary Poppins?" she asked.

"Anthropologie," Kendall replied easily, not moving her attention away from the easel. "It was a good deal."

"I would say so."

"Alright," the brunette began once everything was set up. "we need to make Karma jealous. I'm positive that the first thing that's gonna ruffle her feathers is how much time you're not spending with her." Kendall turned to Amy to see the blonde wearing an amused expression and barely suppressing guffaws. "What?"

"Somebody's a little thorough," she giggled.

Kendall attempted to hide her blush. "Hey, you'll be thanking me when you and Karma are all lovey dovey."

With that in mind, Amy got off her bed and approached the other girl and the whiteboard. "So, what's next?"

* * *

"I was thinking we could go see the new comedy this weekend, ya know the one with the hot guy…and the pretty girl?"

Karma and Amy were walking across campus after school had just let out for the day, they're fingers laced together. They still had to keep up appearances after all. Amy didn't know how to feel about it; on the one hand, she loved getting to act intimate with Karma, but that was just it: it was acting.

"You don't wanna go with Liam?" Amy asked with a little more bite than what she intended. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it), Karma didn't seem fazed by the blonde's tone.

"We're not really public yet," she explained. "And you and I haven't had just us time in, like, forever!"

That was true. It had been a solid three weeks since Amy told Karma about her being gay, and Karma had spent most of her free time with her new boy toy. Amy was just thankful that she could turn to Kendall and Shane when she needed it; she didn't think she would've gotten through just on her own.

The blonde cocked her head to the side. "I guess so," she says. "But instead of that movie, can we see…"

She let the question trail off after she glanced up and saw a familiar car parked next to the curb. Karma, who had been watching Amy, followed the blonde's gaze and recognized the short brunette that stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" Kendall greeted happily before jogging up to the two. She greeted Karma before turning her attention to Amy who was smiling. "Ready to go?"

Amy nodded while Karma arched an eyebrow. "What're you guys doing?" Amy released the redhead's hand.

"We're gonna go shopping," Amy explained. "Would you wanna join?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Karma said after a moment. She took Amy's hand again. "Maybe we can find a movie to watch on our date night." She gave the blonde an Eskimo kiss, who didn't return it.

"Karma, Kendall knows about us." Karma's fake 'I'm so in love' smile instantly disappeared and she dropped the blonde's hand.

"Oh," she muttered. "That's, um, awesome." Kendall raised her eyebrows and glanced at Amy who was watching Karma closely.

"Alright!" Kendall clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

They got in the brunette's car, Amy sitting shotgun while Karma was in the back.

"Anywhere particular you wanna go, Karm?" Amy asked. The redhead turned her attention away from the window and looked at her friend. She pursed her lips.

"Nope. Anywhere's cool." The blonde noticed the indifference in Karma's tone and glanced at Kendall who was smirking. The redhead was always happy about shopping.

_Is this plan actually going to work?_

Amy was broken out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed. She opened it to see a text from Karma.

**Are you guys dating now or something?**

She didn't text back, just smiled and nodded. Her phone buzzed thirty seconds later.

**Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have tagged along!**

"Who's demanding your attention, Miss Popular?" Kendall questioned when she noticed the blonde's phone kept buzzing. "Anyone I should worry about?"

"Nope," Amy said easily. "Just Karma." She turned to see her best friend beet red and staring at Kendall and laughed. "She was wondering if we were a thing."

"Ah, I take it you told her?"

"I did."

Kendall took the blonde's hand and laced their fingers together. "Good. Now we can go back to normal," she smiled.

Karma had been silent during the whole exchange, but Amy noticed the way she had stared between the two girls before dropping her gaze to their conjoined hands. She looked almost…pained.

"Sorry," the girl blurted from the back a few moments later. "I didn't realize that you two were dating and now I feel like a third wheel. You can just pull over and I'll walk back home…or hitchhike, whichever." Her cheeks were still red and she was actually pulling at the door handle.

Thank God it was locked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kendall exclaimed as she glanced at the redhead through the mirror. "You could never be a third wheel. And Amy and I promise we won't make you feel like one, right babe?" Amy raised her eyebrows at the term, but she just grinned and giggled.

Karma stared at the pair with wide eyes. "When did this happen?" she whispered, most likely to herself, but Amy heard.

"What, us dating?" the blonde questioned. "Around the time that _we_ decided to stay together but that you could tell Liam the truth."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Karma seethed.

"We haven't exactly had time together, Karma," Amy countered coolly. Kendall cleared her throat uncomfortably and flipped on the radio.

"Any preferences?" she called out.

Karma leaned forward in her seat so she was right behind Amy's shoulder. "What, you couldn't text me and say 'hey guess what, I'm dating someone'?"

"Nope, cause I'm pretty sure that Liam would've seen it first and deleted it since he knows that you would've actually hung out with me and you two can't spend a second apart."

"I'm here now!"

Kendall turned up the radio.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, do I have to get a permission slip signed by Mr. Perfect to hang out with you? Or is _that_ not even allowed?"

"Don't bring him into this," Karma threatened.

Amy exhaled heavily through her nose. "Why is this such a big deal to you? Is it cause Kendall's a girl?" Kendall's eyes snapped to the mirror to observe Karma's reaction.

"No, of course not," Karma protested. "It's cause you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't know how!"

Karma took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're my best friend. You know you can tell me anything. I love you no matter what and no one is going to come between us." Amy's eyes softened and she looked back to the redhead. She smiled, which was her way of saying 'apology accepted'.

"Well, this is awkward," Kendall muttered. Karma blushed, forgetting that they had an audience and forced out a laugh.

"Sorry, we like to be dramatic."

"Couldn't tell," the brunette deadpanned. Amy laughed.

After a few moments, she spoke. "Hey, why don't we double sometime?" Karma raised her eyebrows. "All four of us."

"Really?" Karma asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kendall added and winked at Amy. "I know just the place."

* * *

"Your uncle owns an amusement park?" Amy asked in awe.

"Yes," Kendall replied exasperatedly. When Amy repeated the question, Kendall grabbed the girl by the shoulders, forcing the blonde to meet her eyes. She examined the girl's green eyes.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked after a moment.

"Trying to see if you have short term memory loss." The blonde rolled her eyes and shrugged off Kendall's hands. "Seriously, do you?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Cause you asked me the same question six times. Yes, my uncle owns an amusement park. Yes, I get in free along with a few friends. Yes, we're going to have fun and make Karma insanely jealous. You ready?"

Amy nodded and the two headed over to the entrance of the park to wait for Karma and Liam to show up. The blonde was still reeling over the fact that Kendall knew someone-was related to the person- who owned the most popular amusement park in the state. It was insane!

She was also still trying to figure out why Karma would agree to come here due to her fear of heights. Amy was about to shut down Kendall's idea when the redhead jumped in to praise the idea. The blonde had stared dumbfounded at her friend, but didn't dispute it.

If Karma wanted to spend the whole day in fear, then let her. Amy was going to enjoy herself.

"Hey!" Both girls turned to see Liam waving over to them, a grin adorning his face. Karma didn't look so excited. "This place is sick!"

"I'm sure the owner will appreciate your compliments," Kendall said easily as she led the way over to the line. Before they could reach the end, however, a voice called out to them from the booth.

"Yo, Kendall!" The brunette turned toward the booth and smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Hey, Dale, how's it going?"

"Eh, can't complain," the boy said as he continued to exchange customer's money for tickets. "You here with a few friends?"

"Yeah," Kendall gestured to the other three. Dale nodded.

"Just go in, then. No need to wait in line."

"Alright," Kendall smiled. "Thanks!" She seized Amy's hand and led the blonde through the gate. The other two followed hesitantly.

"I'm confused," Karma stated once they were inside. "Don't we have to pay?" Amy shook her head and explained the situation. When she was done, Liam was looking at Kendall with a face full of happiness.

"That's fucking sweet!" Kendall laughed at his expression.

"Ready to go?"

Immediately, Liam latched onto Karma's hand and pulled her towards one of the roller coasters. Amy noticed the way her face paled slightly as she took in how high the contraption went. Her heart clenched; she knew that Karma hated heights.

"Uh, I'll sit this first one out," she said meekly. The boy turned to her in confusion.

"Don't you wanna-"

"She's terrified of heights," Amy interrupted steely as she and Kendall passed them with their hands linked. "Didn't you know?" Liam looked to Karma for confirmation, who nodded her head reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to come." Karma glanced over to Amy and Kendall, where the latter was whispering something in the blonde's ear that made her giggle. The redhead gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"We're staying," she told the boy firmly.

Kendall, who had barely heard what the other girl had said, but heard it nonetheless, turned to Amy and whispered, "Hook, line, and sinker."

A couple of hours later found the four eating lunch on one of the many strategically placed picnic tables. Karma had braved a few roller coasters. She claimed that as long as Liam was holding her hand, she was fine.

Bullshit.

Amy thought it had more to do along the lines that the redhead didn't like how Kendall and Amy were going on all these rides together and enjoying themselves and she couldn't handle it.

Liam was currently interrogating Kendall about her uncle and why she didn't work at the park.

"Cause the gas alone would take most of my paycheck," Kendall explained before laughing. "Applebee's is so much closer." The brunette slung her arm over Amy's shoulders. "Plus I get to see this one more often." She leaned forward until she could rest her forehead on the blonde's. Amy pretended not to notice how Liam was ogling them. But she did catch Karma rolling her eyes at the gesture.

"Kendall, can you pass the ketchup?" Karma asked irritably. The girl in question moved away from Amy to retrieve the object, but she put her hand on the blonde's thigh and squeezed, causing the other girl to squeak and jump in surprise.

Karma narrowed her eyes at the two. Liam brought his hand around her waist and grinned at her. "Having fun, babe?"

The redhead turned her attention to him, smiled and nodded. "Loads," she answered before sealing her mouth over his. Amy scoffed, which she quickly covered up with a cough and glared at Kendall who had squeezed her thigh again. She minutely shook her head, signaling the other girl to let it go.

When the two across from them didn't come up for air after a few seconds, Amy clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Who's ready for the Mirror House?"

The four ventured over to the rickety building (it _seemed_ rickety, but Kendall assured them it was totally safe) and piled in. There were mirrors everywhere that made Amy a bit dizzy and claustrophobic. The glass was so clean that they had to wear gloves to ensure they wouldn't leave fingerprints.

Upon entering, Kendall immediately pulled Amy to the right by the hand, leading her into what seemed like a dead end. The brunette was moving so quickly and Amy feared a wall would halt their movement.

Painfully.

"Kendall, slow down! You're gonna smack into one of these and break your nose and leave blood everywhere." Kendall laughed.

"Amy, I've been in this so many times, I can get out in my sleep." She made a sharp turn and the two were in a corner, mirrors on all sides of them. She stopped and adjusted so that she was facing Amy.

"What're we doing?" the blonde asked curiously. Kendall put a finger to her lips to quiet her. She listened for something and when she seemingly heard it, she smiled.

"Making Karma jealous," she answered before closing the distance between them until there were only a few centimeters between their lips. "Is this okay?" she whispered.

Amy's mind reeled at having the girl so close, but she nodded and the brunette's lips crashed into hers.

_November 15, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

_I still can't get over the fact that that happened. But you gotta do what you gotta do. All is fair in love and war._


	6. November 21, 2013

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here it is! Thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

Amy felt her eyes flutter shut of their own accord. It was a simple kiss; just a pair of lips coming together. Kendall's lips were soft and she was gently pressing them against the blonde's. After a few seconds, Amy kissed her back and the blonde would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything.

But it still was nothing compared to when she and Karma kissed. Kendall pulled away after a few seconds and Amy opened her eyes to catch the other girl's eyes. But then she noticed the figure standing behind Kendall. She shifted her gaze to see-

"Liam?"

Kendall whirled around so fast she almost stumbled. Amy heard her curse under her breath and glared at the boy.

The boy had been ogling them unabashedly and had the decency to clear his throat and avert his gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbled, still staring at the ground. "I-I thought you guys had found the way out."

"Yeah, that's it," the brunette snapped sarcastically. When he didn't move, she sniped: "Can't we have a little privacy?"

Liam put his hands up and started to back away. "Sorry, sorry!" A body bumped into him and he jerked around to see Karma.

"What's going on?" she asked. At this point, Amy was still against the wall with Kendall standing in front of her. It didn't take but thirty seconds for her to put the pieces together, and when she did, Amy caught the hurt look that flitted across her face. It was so fast, she almost didn't catch it.

The redhead quickly plastered a smile on her face and grabbed onto Liam's wrist. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and just dragged the boy around the corner and out of sight.

As soon as they were gone, Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Kendall turned and pinned her with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," she confessed quietly. "I thought for sure it was Karma who followed us." Amy shrugged.

"It's not-she figured out what we were doing." As soon as the words left her mouth, Karma rushed around the corner again, startling them.

"Hey," she greeted awkwardly, complete with mini wave. "I just, uh…wanted to make sure you guys didn't get lost."

Kendall snorted. "Sure ya did," she muttered quietly. Amy heard her and barely suppressed a giggle. Karma shot her a confused look. The blonde shook her head and clasped the brunette's hand.

"Bet ya we can beat you out of here," she challenged Karma. The redhead tore her gaze away from the girls' locked hands and gave a small smile.

"You're on!"

The rest of the day was spent braving more rides, most of them 'spinny low to the ground ones' (Karma's words) since she didn't want to deal with anymore heights. Kendall and Amy had snuck in a few more roller coasters though.

The two were currently in Kendall's car, heading back to the city. They sat in comfortable silence, just listening to whatever song was filtering through the speakers.

Or, at least Kendall thought it was comfortable. She turned to look at the blonde and noticed the girl tense and glaring out the windshield.

"Uh, everything okay?" she asked. Amy snapped her eyes to the other girl in surprise, almost as if she forgot she was there, before turning back to the road.

"Not really," she gritted out. "Nothing changed! Karma's still with Liam and I'm still stuck with these feelings and…why are you laughing?!"

Kendall quickly clamped her mouth shut, but her shoulders were still shaking.

"I'm sorry," she giggled out. "But it's funny how you're acting like this is a life or death scenario." Amy scoffed. "I personally think today went fairly well." The blonde shot her a confused look. Kendall was quick to explain. "Didn't you notice that Karma wasn't her usual self? There was something bothering her-whether it was jealousy I'm not entirely certain-but something was bugging her."

Amy's shoulders relaxed. "I suppose you're right. I just thought today was gonna begin everything."

"You didn't think Karma was gonna drop Liam after one day like that, did you?"

Amy glanced away. "N-no, I just thought…I don't know what I thought," she finished depressingly.

The brunette reached out rubbed the girl's shoulder. "Everything will work out. I promise." The blonde sighed, but nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We go back to the board."

Amy pictured the small whiteboard that was set up on an easel in her bedroom and laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the two were back in the blonde's room.

"Alright, I think that we just need to keep letting Karma see us when we're being all couply," Kendall explained, twirling the marker between her fingers as she stood in front of the easel. The blonde gave a noncommittal grunt from behind her, more focused on her phone.

"Are you even listening?" Amy glanced up from her phone, but kept typing.

"Yep."

"No you're not, who're you texting?"

"Shane."

Kendall arched an eyebrow. "Who's Shane?"

"That boy who was hosting the party we went to when you came up with this evil plan," she smirked while rubbing her hands together like a villain in a movie. Kendall blinked at her in confusion and then widened her eyes when realization set in.

"Does he know the story?" Amy nodded. "Well, get him over here!"

Shane had joined them in the blonde's room after thirty minutes. They relayed all that they've done thus far and were currently waiting for him to say something after they had finished.

"So…you guys kissed?" Kendall rolled her eyes but nodded. Shane looked to Amy and then back to Kendall. "Alright, well what do you need me for? It sounds like you have everything figured out, Kendall."

"Well, I don't get to see Amy during school, so maybe the two of you can just gossip in front of Karma," the brunette said. "I don't know, just make up dates or something and act like I'm the love of your life and whatnot."

"But you're not," Amy couldn't help but add. Kendall shrugged.

"She doesn't know that." She looked over to Shane, who was sitting on the bed and studying her. Kendall averted her gaze and glanced to Amy before going back to him.

Shane smirked. "I'm in," he said after a moment.

* * *

The next day at school, Amy and Shane were at the blonde's locker. Upon seeing him, Amy could immediately see that something was bothering him.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Shane shrugged off her concern.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed is all," he answered. Amy watched him a little longer, before turning back to her locker.

"So, tell me about your date with little Kenny," Shane commanded excitedly. The blonde glanced at him with a furrowed brow, confused, and then jumped when she felt someone come and slip an arm around her waist.

She spun to see Karma there, looking at Shane expectantly. "We had a great time," she said with a smile. "Unless, you and Kendall went out on another date…" she trailed off. Amy's eyes widened and she looked to Shane, who was staring back at her.

"Uh, yeah, we did," the blonde said after a moment. "We went to see, um, _17 Again."_ Karma's smile dropped.

"I thought we were gonna go see that," she said despondently.

"We still can!"

"No," Karma sighed. "it's no fun when you've already seen it."

"I'm sorry," Amy apologized, barely keeping her tone staying neutral. Kendall had told her that it would help to act disinterested or distracted when Karma would talk sometimes.

"It's fine. I gotta go." She brushed past Shane and Amy and headed to her own locker. She doesn't turn around to see Amy staring after her.

The blonde felt a piece of her heart break off, and she wasn't even sure why. She has seen Karma sad many times, why was this different?

Perhaps it was because she knew she was the cause of it, and there was a part of her doing it on purpose. Guilt racked her body and all she wanted to do was gather Karma in her arms and tell her the truth, that everything was going to be okay.

But she couldn't do that. Mostly because Kendall would probably kick her ass if she did. And partly because she couldn't promise 'okay'. She couldn't even promise 'fine'.

Amy was broken out of her trance by Shane talking. "Amy, can I run something by you?"

_No, no you can't._

"Not right now, Shane, we're gonna be late for class," she answered miserably. She slammed her locker shut and started to leave.

"It'll only take a couple seconds!"

"No." The boy grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and turn around.

"Amy c'mon-"

"Shane," Amy voiced with barely contained anger. "Let. It. Go." Shane widened his eyes at her tone, but dropped her hand, letting her go.

"Fine," he muttered. "Later." Amy rolled her eyes and stalked off.

* * *

The rest of her morning didn't go much better. She shared her first class with Liam, who felt the need to thank her for their date the past weekend.

"It was so awesome!" he gushed. "And Karma and I got-" he broke when he remembered that he was talking with Amy and not one of his boys. "Uh, we had fun. Would you two be interested in doubling again sometime?"

Amy just glared at him until he cautiously (and confusedly) backed away.

By the time lunch rolled around, she would've given almost anything to go home right then and just watch Netflix. Karma was still acting weird, even though she denied it, and Shane had been badgering her in between classes.

It was halfway through lunch when Amy came to the conclusion that Karma wasn't going to join her and Shane today. And neither was Liam. The thought of the two of them hanging out alone during lunch had jealousy wracking Amy's body.

"Can I talk to you now?" Shane asked impatiently. The blonde, out of excuses and too lazy to get up and move, nodded. "I think this whole thing is ridiculous," he said bluntly. Amy arched an eyebrow.

"What whole thing?"

"This plan you and Kendall have to get Karma to fall for you."

Amy nibbled on a carrot. "You think it won't work?" she asked nervously.

"I didn't say that," the boy said quickly. "Who knows if it'll work. But I do know one thing that possibly will." When Amy blinked at him, he elaborated. "You and Kendall."

"Me and Kendall what?"

"You and Kendall should date!" he exclaimed with a smile. "And I mean real date; not fake date."

Amy choked on her carrot and stared at Shane incredulously. "That would defeat the whole purpose of what we're doing! Plus, she doesn't like me like that."

"Yeah, that's why she agreed to go on that first date with you in the first place," Shane deadpanned. Amy's mouth was flapping up and down, trying to find the words. "She likes you! Why else would she be going to all this trouble?"

"Because she's my friend and wants to help me-"

"What 'friend' would go this far?" Shane interrupted.

"You would!" The boy paused at that and was quiet for a moment.

"True," he confessed. "But I've seen the way she looks at you when she knows you're not paying attention. She wants to get all up on that." He smirked and winked.

Amy felt her cheeks heat up, along with her ears, and ducked her head down to stare at the ground. "You're wrong," she said firmly. "And even if you were right, I'm in love with Karma!"

"Who you need to get over and Kendall's the perfect person for that!"

Amy closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. "What are you trying to say?"

Shane leaned down so he was eye level with her and put on a soft smile. "I think you should give Kendall a shot. She's an awesome girl, and, unlike Karma, is currently into you."

"But Karma-"

"Is so head over heels for Liam that even if you do have a chance with her, it's a slim one," he pointed out brutally.

Amy clamped her mouth shut and glared at his impatient expression. "Thanks, just what every person in love wants to hear," she snapped before storming out of the cafeteria.

She wasn't sure where she was going; she just had to get away from Shane. She turned the corner and saw Karma and Liam leaning up against the door leading to the art room. Karma was standing in front of him, grinning up at him with her arms around his shoulders. Liam had his stupid smirk on and was rubbing the girl's waist, whispering to her.

They looked so in love.

Amy spun around when she saw the two about to kiss; she couldn't see that, not right now. It felt like her heart had a weight pulling it down into her stomach. She quickly ran to the only place that she could find solitude on school grounds.

She didn't go to the rest of her classes. Her mother would flip a shit if she found out. But Amy had decent grades in them anyways, so she wasn't worried about it. Plus, she really just needed to think without the extra information swimming around in her head.

_Me and Kendall? Is that even possible?_

Amy thought back to all the times they had hung out. She did have fun with her, and Kendall was so easy to talk to. She was cute and smart and witty, and, okay, had a nasty case of road rage, but that was what made her _her._

_Would she even go out with me if I asked?_

Then Amy pictured actually being girlfriends with Kendall. The vision wasn't displeasing, but it also wasn't perfect either. Granted, being actual girlfriends with Karma probably wouldn't be perfect either. But Karma was everything; she was her best friend, her first real love. Karma knew everything about her and vice versa. And Amy would give almost anything to have a girlfriend like that.

Could Kendall be the same in time?

"Please don't make a habit of this," a voice pleaded from behind her. Amy started and whirled around to see Karma standing by the open door. She had a small smile on. "You know how I feel about heights."

Amy couldn't help the giggle that poured out of her. All thoughts of Kendall and her vanished from her mind. How could she doubt that Karma wasn't what she wanted? The girl was perfect. She stood up and dusted off her pants before walking up to the other girl.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Karma grinned sheepishly. "I heard from Shane that you took off during lunch in a mood and that as your girlfriend, I should make sure you don't do anything drastic." She surveyed their surroundings. "Which means, of course, you came to the roof." Amy felt like her stomach had been punched.

_Of course, it's all for show. Why else would she leave Liam?_

"Ah, so as my _girlfriend_, you need to make sure I don't jump," the blonde sniped.

Karma shook her head. "As your _best_ _friend_, I need to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm surprised Liam let you go." Karma's eyes hardened, a sure sign that she was getting frustrated.

"What is it with you and him?" she yelled. "He's my boyfriend and you're my best friend! What's so complicated about that?"

"Gee, I don't know, the fact that I hardly get to see you anymore," Amy snapped. "Or that the time that we do spend together is you gushing about him. You're like a horny parrot: Liam Booker! Liam Booker! Liam Booker!"i

Karma blanched. "And how do you think I feel with you following Kendall around like a freakin puppy?" she lashed back.

Amy reeled. "I'm not doing that-"

"Yes you are! You hang out with her constantly; don't even try to say that I'm your first choice anymore."

"You've always been my first choice!" Amy blurted out exasperatedly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Karma, you're my best friend. Not Kendall. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me and her, but that was only cause I was afraid that you would react like this."

"I'm only acting like this cause I'm scared you'll leave me," the redhead admitted quietly. Amy felt her heart break at how miserable her best friend sounded.

"I'll never leave you," she promised, taking Karma's hand.

"And I'll never put Liam ahead of you," Karma responded. "You're more to me than him, and he knows it."

Amy blushed and grinned. "What would I do without-" she broke off, her smile gone.

"What?" Karma asked worriedly. "What is it?" The blonde was staring at her shirt in disbelief.

"Your, uh, your shirt's inside out," Amy pointed out.

Karma glanced down at herself and felt her face heat up. "Uh, yeah," she said dumbly. "Um, Liam and I, well, we had sex during lunch."

"What?" Amy breathed out. Just when things we're starting to go right again…

"Liam built this amazing tent like thing, I don't even know what it is and…" she trailed off. Karma at least had the decency to not gush about the event, knowing how sensitive Amy was about Liam.

Amy shook her head and scoffed. "Unbelievable." She roughly brushed past Karma, making a beeline to the stairs.

"Amy, wait!" But the blonde was already descending the steps, anger coursing through her veins.

_How could she do this? She was the one that wanted to wait until she was in love with someone!_

Her internal rant paused when she felt her phone buzzing. She fished it out of her pocket, about to hit the 'dismiss' button. But then she saw Kendall's face grinning back up at her, not Karma's kissy one. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Kendall chirped. "Are you okay? Shane texted me that you were angry about something…"

"Do you want to go out with me? As in real dating?"

_November 21, 2013_

_Dear Journal-_

_Wait, what?_

i

Faking It, episode "Faking Up is Hard to Do".


End file.
